The present invention relates to a cover for motor vehicles, and particularly to a cover which is applied externally of the motor vehicle to shield it from the elements, especially the sun.
A number of covers for motor vehicles have been developed and are described in the patent literature. However, the known covers are relatively expensive to produce and/or are relatively inconvenient to apply and remove, and therefore such covers have not come into widespread use.